Naughty
by transmutejun
Summary: Someone's up to some mischief... but is the Swan a willing victim? Fluff alert!
1. Chapter 1

_This fic was originally inspired by the first two lines of Teenland: a song by the Northern Pikes. Of course, as usually happens with these kinds of things, it became much more than that. Enjoy!_

**Warning: This fic is rated M for sexual content. Please do not read if this offends you.**

Chapter 1

It was late.

Jun sat at the bar in the Snack J, Joe and Ken on either side of her. The bar itself was littered with two empty pizza boxes, crumpled napkins, and nearly two dozen empty beer bottles. A couple of Yankee candles burned low in their jars, providing the only illumination.

It had started out as a regular evening. Ryu and Jinpei were spending a week at Ryu's marina, and Ken and Joe had come to help her out at the Snack. But just as they were preparing to open, a power-out had struck the area.

At first, they had been on alert, assuming that it might be the result of a mecha attack, or some other Galactor plot. They had shut down the Snack for the night, preparing to go into action.

But the call never came.

It turned out that the power outage was due to an inept construction crew a block away, who had struck the wrong line when digging into the ground. By that time, it was too late to open the Joint, but Ken and Joe had stuck around anyway, buying the pizza while Jun had provided the beers.

Of course, Jun had gotten the short end of _that_ stick, but she was used to the guys bumming drinks off of her, so she didn't really mind. She was enjoying their company, and having a fun time.

Once she had pulled out the first beers, the guys had just kept drinking. And, if she were honest, Jun had been drinking more than usual as well. Something about the relaxed mood, all of them letting their hair down, talking about inconsequential things, reminiscing about their shared childhoods, not to mention the intimate atmosphere of the candlelit bar, had prompted them all to drink, and open up more than they usually did.

Jun smiled to herself. Ken and Joe were her two best friends in the entire world. Jinpei and Ryu were more like brothers, and little brothers at that (even Ryu, despite his age, was more like a little brother to her). But Ken and Joe were different. Jun felt like she could talk to them, and like they could talk to her. They were on equal footing, and there was equal give and take in their relationship. Even as children, the trio had been close. Growing up training for, and eventually becoming, the Science Ninja Team, only strengthened that bond.

Jun tried to get up to clean off the bar, but the room spun a bit, and she sat right back down.

"Look, Ken." Joe grinned, "Our little Swan can't hold her beer."

"It's okay." Ken replied, smiling, "I don't think she's used to this many."

"I guess I did over-indulge, a bit." Jun admitted. "I've just been having fun. I love you guys." She threw her arms around the two men's necks, leaning their heads in to touch hers. She felt Ken's arm slip around her shoulder, and Joe's around her waist. She was actually quite grateful for the support, because she felt a bit wobbly again.

"We love you too, Juni." Joe said, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Jun giggled, wiping at the wet spot with the back of her hand. Since her arm was still around the Condor's neck, this didn't work very well.

"I don't know what I'd do, without you two." she said, suddenly serious. "You keep me sane."

"Looks like we've done a great job of that, tonight." Ken chuckled. He appeared to be perfectly comfortable leaning against his third.

"I mean it!" Jun insisted, shaking her head at the Eagle's joking comment. "I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to settle down, once this war is over. I'll never find a man who would be able to measure up to either one of you."

"Oh, really?" drawled Joe, turning to look directly at her, his eyes staring at her intently. "And which one of _us_ is measuring up to the other?"

Suddenly, the conversation had taken on an entirely different tone.

"What… what do you mean, Joe?" Jun asked nervously.

The Condor refused to let her break her gaze away from his, and continued to press her.

"I mean, there are _two_ of us." Joe replied, "Surely one of us has more… attributes… than the other."

"Oh, come on, Joe!" Ken protested, obviously miffed that Joe was taking Jun so literally. Everyone knew she got emotional when she'd had a bit too much to drink.

Jun tried to lower her head, but Joe used his free hand to cup her chin, pulling her face upward.

"I… I don't know." she muttered lamely.

"Sure you do, Juni." Joe wheedled, pulling her slightly closer to him. "Which one of us do you like better?"

"How the hell do you expect me to answer that?" Jun cried, pulling away from the Condor. By default, she ended up leaning into Ken, who turned her body slightly and slipped his other arm around her waist, so that her back was pressed into him, her head leaning onto his chest.

"I have to admit, Jun," he said in her ear, "that I've been wondering about this, myself."

"You have?" Jun asked, her eyes widening with a sudden realization. "You guys have talked about this before… when I wasn't around!"

"Guilty as charged." grinned Joe wickedly. "We both know that you had a crush on me, back when we were kids, and that you had a thing for Ken around the time the Science Ninja Team was activated."

"I… I did not!" Jun protested weakly. Her cheeks flamed. Had she really been that obvious?

"Come on, Jun." Ken said softly into her ear again, squeezing her waist as Joe's hand began to caress her thigh. "You know it's true."

Jun's mind was awhirl with both the alcohol, and the implications of what Ken and Joe were saying. Almost imperceptibly, she nodded.

"The real question is," Joe continued, "which one of us do you like, _now_?"

"I…" Jun stopped and thought for a moment before responding. "I don't know. Honestly. I guess, the more missions we went on, the more I realized that there just wasn't time for that kind of thing."

"Oh, there's time." Joe grinned.

"We need to know, Juni." Ken whispered into her ear.

"But, how could I?" Jun asked, bewildered. "How could I _ever_ make a decision, between the two of you?"

"I think you need to." Ken said, kissing her ear.

"We're not letting you go, until you do." Joe grinned, pulling her legs up, and onto his lap.

How had their fun evening ever come to this? Jun wondered, her mind still fuzzy from the beers. Certainly she was flattered, and excited… but this insistence… this pressure to decide between them, was making her uncomfortable.

"This isn't funny, guys!" she said, struggling to sit up and re-take possession of her legs.

When they saw that she was angry, the Eagle and the Condor immediately let go of her, sitting up in their own seats again. But Jun didn't trust them, anymore.

She slowly stood up, relieved to find that she could do so, now. This entire conversation was having the effect of helping to clear her head.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Ken said seriously. "We love you, Jun." Joe nodded emphatically.

"I know." Jun hung her head. "But, you can't ask me to make an impossible choice with two seconds' notice!"

"Impossible, huh?" Ken grinned.

"Not really." Joe added smugly. "Once those beers aren't clouding her thinking, her choice should be obvious."

"Ah, you're capitulating already?" Ken grinned wickedly.

"Oh, no, Commander." Joe drawled. "On the contrary, it is _you_ who should be capitulating."

Jun held her hands to her head, wondering if this was really happening.

"You guys can't be serious." she protested. "I haven't thought about either of you, that way, in years!"

"But now that you are, you're interested, aren't you?" Joe pressed her.

Jun looked from Condor to Eagle, and back again. Slowly, she nodded.

"The idea is intriguing." she admitted, "But I'd have a hard time choosing one of you over the other."

"But you need to, Jun." Ken told her quietly. "This has been on our minds for some time, and it needs to be resolved."

"I can't keep living with this stalemate." Joe agreed.

"How… how can I do this?" Jun asked nervously.

"We'll just have to show you what we're made of." Ken declared.

"I like that idea." Joe nodded. "We'll give you a chance to learn about us."

Jun was dubious, but by that point she was eager to end this conversation.

"Okay." she agreed, against her better judgment. "Ryu and Jinpei will be back in two days. You guys have until then to… well, you know." Jun was embarrassed. This sounded so childish: fighting for the favor of the Swan. It wasn't how she had imagined things might be.

But then, her imaginings had been of a nameless, faceless man, years in the future. Wasn't a man she knew now, one of her best friends, much better?

Her mind a jumble, Jun took her leave of the two ninjas.

"I'm going to bed." she mumbled. "You guys can crash down here. I know you're too drunk to get home."

"Thanks, Jun!" they chorused brightly.

Waving at them, Jun walked on slightly wobbly legs toward the stairs, and up to the living quarters above the Snack J.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brushing her teeth cleared many of the cobwebs out of her head, and Jun felt almost sober when she left the bathroom and padded on bare feet down the hall to her bedroom. She was wearing her usual pink baby-doll nightie. Sure, it was childish, but it comforted her. She liked the contrast between her sleepwear, and what she did as part of the Science Ninja Team.

It had been difficult getting ready for bed in the dark, but she had managed it somehow, holding onto the sink for support. The power out persisted, and it was practically pitch black in there.

In her room, only the faintest bit of light was visible through the window, the new moon having been the night before.

She immediately stumbled over her shoes, which she had carelessly left on the floor, in the middle of the room. She felt herself falling…

…only to be caught, by two strong arms.

Taken aback, Jun scrambled to her feet, facing the direction of those arms. The darkness was virtually complete, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Who…"

Her nervous question was silenced by a soft mouth on hers. Despite herself, she found that she was melting into the kiss, running her hands along the muscled arms that still held her.

Her eyes widened as she felt something familiar on the man's left arm.

A bracelet.

Even in the dark, Jun was intimate enough with her own bracelet, to know what this was.

This man had to be Ken.

Or Joe.

She gasped, suddenly realizing that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Who…" she began again, only to be cut short by another kiss, this one more intense than the previous one.

Jun realized that she was moaning softly in the back of her throat. It had been so long since she had been held this way. She had long ago given up on the idea of a relationship with a man, as long as the war with Galactor was still taking up most of her time and attention.

It was only now, that she realized that she had been craving a man's touch.

Especially _this_ man. He was beginning to trail kisses down her neck, his hands reaching under her nightie, running over her flat stomach, inching upward, toward…

Jun gasped again, pulling away. Was this what she really wanted?

The man placed his hand on her hair, softly stroking it as she stood there, making no other move to touch her.

This _had_ to be Ken.

Didn't it?

It _might_ be Joe.

How could she tell?

Jun felt sober enough, but the alcohol was still affecting her. It was as if her mind was being smothered by soft pillows, and it was an immense effort to push through them, to think through the situation.

Joe was taller! Yes, that was it! Joe was taller than Ken.

But… in the dark, Jun had lost all sense of perspective. Joe was only a few inches taller, after all, and they were both at least that much taller than she. Hesitantly, Jun reached out, trying to gauge the man's height.

She reached up, lightly running her fingers over his face, feeling the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

Damn it! She _still_ had no idea which one of them this was.

However, he had taken her gentle exploration as an invitation to continue. She felt his hands moving slowly away from her hair, and onto her cheeks. His fingers were barely touching her, yet they seemed to be pulling her closer.

Hesitantly, she took a step forward, her arms dropping to her sides, as his hands brushed her neck and shoulders. She felt his touch on her collarbone, and then pull lightly on the strings holding her nightie closed.

His movements were deliberate, but slow. She could easily pull away, if she wanted to.

But Jun found that she couldn't move. She was frozen in place; the lure of what he offered too strong to resist. Her body was trembling, and eager for his touch, despite her innate sense of propriety.

Carefully, he unlaced the peasant-style top of her nightie, easing it open and gently drawing it off of her shoulders and down her arms. She felt his breath on her bared breasts, as he finished slipping the garment from her, and the sensation was enough to create a tightening feeling within her.

His hands were at her shoulders again, smoothing over her collarbone, and then downward. Jun could not prevent a sigh of regret from escaping her lips, when he merely skirted the sides of her breasts, moving past them to her narrow waist, and then over the curves of her hips.

He lingered there, understanding the war within her mind; giving her a chance to protest.

But the words never came. The only sound either of them heard was her soft breathing, which was becoming more and more irregular, with her excitement.

After a long moment, she felt his fingers sliding into her panties, carefully easing them over her hips, and past her thighs. When he reached her knees, he released them, and she felt them fall to the floor.

She stood, naked, in front of a man she had known and loved since childhood, suddenly craving something from him that she had never truly considered possible before.

If only she knew who he was.

His hands rose upward again, to enclose her waist, gently but insistently pulling her into the circle of his arms. When their flesh met, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, pulling her mouth to his and tasting deeply of her.

Jun's senses were overwhelmed with his actions, and she found herself surrendering to the tidal wave that surged over her, with his kiss. Their bodies pressed together, her breasts crushed against his muscular torso, his passion evident in the silken pressure against her abdomen.

With a will of their own, her arms wound their way around his neck, her fingers threading themselves through his hair. A low purr of satisfaction emanated from her throat, as he moved his lips down, pressing kisses against her graceful neck.

It seemed that they stood, sharing this intimate embrace, for hours, taking in the feel and taste of each other. A part of Jun could hardly believe where this evening had taken her, but she was long past wondering _how_ this had happened. She only felt an inescapable _need_ to be utterly fulfilled by this man.

Without warning, he leaned her back, supporting her with his arms, until Jun felt the coolness of her bedsheets below her. She lay back, eagerly anticipating the next level of their passion.

He didn't disappoint her. Jun felt the warmth of his mouth on her breast, and she moaned in satisfaction as his tongue teased and stroked her skin, fueling the fires within her. His hand tended to her other side, until she felt she might explode with lust from his actions.

A wet trail of kisses led him to her opposite breast, and the exquisite torture began again, leaving her helplessly clutching the sheets as her body burned.

She never wanted this to end. She felt as if she would be incomplete, if he ceased his attentions, yet at the same time, she found herself clinging to what was left of her restraint. But before long, she could hold on no longer, and she cried out in satisfaction.

It was then, that he moved downward, his mouth trailing across her abdomen, toward the center of her womanhood. He touched her there, drinking in the evidence of her passion, even as her head thrashed, and her need rose again.

Jun couldn't get enough. She wanted this man: all of him. She _needed_ him to fulfill her longing, in the most intimate way possible. It didn't matter that she didn't know his name. What mattered was that she trusted him completely, and that he was able to play her body like a fine instrument.

He teased her at her very core, until she found herself cresting again. But just as she was about to lose control, he pulled away, then raised himself up to kiss her mouth.

His lips were slick with her own passions, and the taste of it aroused her more than she had thought possible. Jun moaned with pleasure as he entered her, her hips rising eagerly to meet him, welcoming him into her body, to share in the heights she was experiencing.

At first, his movements were slow, but before long, their ardent dance moved faster and faster, until she cried out at their simultaneous peaks.

As the crashing waves subsided, she found herself cuddled in his arms, as he tenderly pulled a coverlet over them. She snuggled against him, enjoying the feel of his hard body against her own, as he softly stroked her hair.

With an inner peace she had not realized she was capable of, Jun slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she awoke in the morning, she was alone.

Disappointment swelled up in her chest, partly because she longed to know the identity of the man who had swept her away the night before, but also because she was already craving his attentions again.

She turned over, stretching herself out lazily, and her gaze fell upon something next to her.

It was a single rose.

Rather than being red, its base was white, with tendrils of pink melting into a crimson stain at the tips of the petals. Jun blushed, realizing the metaphor for her passionate awakening the previous night.

She raised it to her nose, enjoying its delicate scent, attempting to discern the giver from the gift.

She had as little success with that, as she had had the night before.

Which of her two self-declared suitors had it been? Which one of them had been capable of taking her to heights of pleasure that she hadn't even known existed?

Could it be Ken? He was so intuitive, and sensitive. She could easily imagine that the Eagle had been in tune enough with her, to cause her body to respond as it had.

Of course, Joe certainly had a way with women as well. She could certainly believe that it had been Joe's touch that had caused her to react that way.

Jun was still no closer to figuring out the identity of her lover.

Her lover… that had a nice sound to it. She could easily imagine spending night after night with him.

No matter who he was.

Jun was embarrassed to be thinking such a thing, but it was true. She loved both Ken and Joe equally. They were so different, and yet they had _both_ found their way into her heart.

Combine that love, with the passion she had discovered the night before, and it was an irresistible combination.

And yet… her lover hadn't revealed who he was. He obviously didn't want her to make her decision, based on his skill in the amatory arts.

But it was _so_ tempting.

Jun checked the time. She was due at the Crescent Coral Base, for a training session, in three hours. Both Ken and Joe would be there.

When she saw them face to face, she would know.

She _had_ to know.

88888

When she arrived in the training room, Ken and Joe were already there, sparring in Birdstyle.

"Bird… Go!" Jun announced her arrival by transmuting.

"Well, look who's finally arrived!" smirked Joe. "She must have been sleeping in, after being up so late last night."

Jun grinned to herself. It had been Joe! Why else would he make a comment like that?

"As it happens," she responded tartly, her hands on her hips, "I'm right on time. _You_ _two_ are the ones who were early."

"I stand corrected." Joe winked at her. Jun smiled back at him.

"It seems that Jun doesn't regret her behavior last night." grinned Ken.

Wait a minute. Had Ken just been referring to…

Suddenly, Jun wasn't so sure anymore.

It occurred to her that they could easily be talking about staying up late and drinking so many beers. Their whole conversation last night had likely been a joke, brought on by the excessive alcohol consumption.

Had she imagined what had happened afterward? Had it even been real?

There was the rose… but maybe one of them had left it there, this morning? It didn't prove that anything had happened.

But then, she had woken up naked, to find her nightie crumpled on the floor and her body pleasantly sore.

It _had_ happened.

But she had no more information now, than she had when she had woken up this morning.

Ken stood staring at her, waiting for a response to his comment.

"No…" Jun said, "I don't have any regrets." She looked up expectantly, hoping for one of them to give her a hint, a clue… anything.

But they just stood there, smiling at her, as they did every day.

"Then, let's get started." Ken suggested, and they began their usual routine.

Even when they weren't on duty, the Science Ninja Team got together to train at least three times a week. It helped them stay in shape, and kept them prepared in case of a call to action. They were used to the sessions, although Ken tried to vary them, and they slowly increased in intensity over time.

Today, Jun was only half-concentrating, as her mind was focused on her two partners. They didn't seem to be behaving any differently from usual.

Damn! How was she going to figure this out?

Toward the end of the session, they got a call on their bracelets.

"G1, G2, G3, this is Nambu." came Hakase's voice. "We have been getting reports of a potential Galactor attack in the continent of South Ameris."

"A _potential_ attack?" Ken asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means, that these days, when _anything_ happens, people like to blame it on Galactor." Joe huffed. "Then _they_ don't have to deal with it, because they can dump it in _our_ laps."

"That's not a very complimentary description of the South Ameris governments, Joe," the Doctor chided, "but in this case, it's reasonably accurate. I'm fairly certain that the riots that have been troubling their major population centers _aren't_ the work of Galactor, but that has yet to be confirmed."

"Just in case, I'm putting you all on Yellow Alert." Nambu finished.

"What?" cried Joe. "You mean, we're confined to Base? That's not fair! I have a race I need to prepare for!"

"Joe, you know, as well as I do, that personal considerations are secondary to your duty as a member of the Science Ninja Team." Hakase lectured.

Joe rolled his eyes as Ken smirked at him.

"I understand." the Condor replied, but his facial expressions said otherwise.

When the communication ended, Jun commiserated.

"I know how you feel, Joe." she shrugged. "The Snack was closed last night, and now I won't be able to open it tonight either. And tomorrow is Sunday, when I usually keep it closed anyhow. That pretty much kills my income for the entire week, especially considering how many free beers I gave away last night." Jun looked pointedly at the Eagle and the Condor.

"Hey, we bought the pizza…" Ken protested weakly.

"Well, tonight, you guys can buy me dinner at the cafeteria." Jun joked. The team didn't actually have to pay for anything at ISO installations.

"That suits _my_ bank account." Ken grinned.

"_What_ bank account?" Joe mocked him.

"Exactly my point." Ken replied.

It was so… _normal_. The guys were talking, complaining, joking… just like they always did. It was as if nothing had happened.

But something _had_ happened. Jun's body burned with the memory. She found herself growing quiet, but her absence from the conversation was noticed.

"Hey, Jun," Joe asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, "are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Is something wrong?" asked Ken, concerned.

"I… I don't know." Jun replied quietly. "I'm fine, guys. Really. Let's just head to the cafeteria, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Ken looked worried.

"I'm fine." Jun repeated. "I guess I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten yet, today."

"What?" Joe exclaimed. "I know you want to keep that hot figure of yours, Jun, but you've got to eat!"

"I guess… I just woke up so late, and I got distracted… and then I came to our training session…" Jun smiled sheepishly. "Let's just go get some food!"

"Your wish is my command." Joe grinned, bowing and de-transmuting at the same time. The effect was bizarre, yet strangely elegant.

"And don't forget, I'm buying." Ken winked.

"I guess I'll have to order the most expensive thing on the menu, then." Jun replied mischievously.

How quickly and easily they slipped into their usual camaraderie. But Jun's mind was still preoccupied with the events of the night before. While outwardly, she appeared the same as usual, inside she was reliving her night of passion, searching for any hint of whom her mysterious lover could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They didn't linger long, before retiring to their quarters. Even though they doubted they would be called up, a Yellow Alert meant that there was the potential to go out on a mission, at any moment. They needed to get some rest while they could.

Jun wearily closed the door to her quarters. Night had fallen, while she had been in the cafeteria with Ken and Joe, and the waters around the Base were dark. She turned on the light, heading into the bathroom, where she prepared for bed, removing all of her clothes, except for her Number 3 shirt and underwear.

As she slipped her bra from her arms, Jun's fingers lightly brushed her breasts, and she shivered, reminded of the previous night. She thought of her lover, and despite herself, found that she was wishing that he would come to her again.

It would be terrible, if that were the only night of love that they ever shared. Still, at least, now she knew…

She knew what kind of passion she was capable of.

She exited the bathroom, surprised to see that her room was completely dark. Hadn't she left the light on?

Her momentary confusion evaporated when she felt a pair of muscular arms encircle her waist, from behind. She caressed them, feeling the familiar bracelet on his left wrist.

Jun smiled to herself. Her secret lover had returned. Obviously he had enjoyed the previous night, as much as she had. Once again, he had chosen not to reveal himself, and only approach her in utter darkness.

But this time, Jun was not distressed in the least. She leaned her head back, against his chest, raising her mouth up so that he could kiss it.

His lips eagerly met hers.

This night had a very different undertone from the previous one. Before, they had both been mildly intoxicated, but they had been in her room, with no pressure or demands.

Tonight, they were completely sober. They had already experienced one another, and expectations had been set. But most of all, there was risk involved: the risk that they would get a call to duty, and his identity would be revealed.

The forbidden feeling that surged through her, made Jun giddy with excitement. In a way, she longed for that call, so she could know whom it was that made her body tremble with longing.

But even more, she craved what he had to offer, and resented the possibility of any interruption.

His hands moved to the sides of her waist, gently pulling at her t-shirt, and raising it up, over her body. Jun giggled softly, raising her arms, then winding them around his neck, as soon as the garment had been removed.

She leaned into him, her bare back meeting his muscular chest, enjoying the sensation of his body against hers. His hands lay flat against her wrists, then slowly made their way along her arms, past her breasts, and down her sides, to her underwear.

In Birdstyle, her plain white underwear had long been the bane of her existence, causing embarrassment when she knew the guys were looking at it, as she bent over to perform a task. But now, she thrilled at the knowledge that it was reminding her lover of those moments, and that in the future, he would see it, and remember this excitement between them.

She felt his body sliding down intimately past hers, as he pulled off her last remaining piece of clothing. As his hands reached her ankles, she obligingly stepped out of the underwear for him.

Just as she removed her second foot, she felt his mouth on her bottom, and started. She certainly hadn't expected _that_! His hands rose up her legs, caressing her thighs, and stopping at her hips. His left arm snaked around her, holding her in place, as he continued to kiss her bottom. His right hand stroked her inner thighs, and Jun found her legs turning to water as the oncoming rush of desire interfered with her ability to stand.

Just when she felt she would surely crumble to the floor, he stood again, moving slowly upward, so that the evidence of his arousal slid gently between the twin halves of her bottom. Jun felt it throbbing against her body, and reveled in the knowledge that she was having the same effect on him, as he was on her.

Without warning, he scooped her up, lifting her onto the bed and laying her down on his lap. Jun squealed with surprise, but quickly appreciated that she no longer had to worry about her legs giving way.

He sat on the bed, and she lay with her back on his front, his legs pressing on the outside of hers. She leaned back to kiss him, and felt his mouth on hers, his tongue exploring and tasting, as if he couldn't get enough.

For that matter, Jun couldn't get enough. She felt as if she were devouring his lips, in her eagerness to join with him. She moaned as he continued to kiss her, setting her body afire with lust.

His hands had been running along her body, but now they came to her breasts, softly stroking and caressing her, playing with the sensitive flesh. His touch started out gentle, but as she responded, it became more and more insistent, until she was practically purring with satisfaction at the feelings he was evoking in her.

No… not this soon… but Jun could not hold back any longer. She reached her first peak, tossing her head from side to side, even as her lover maintained the kiss between them. Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers clutching at his hair, as her ardor crashed over her.

His attentions did not cease, and so when Jun's mind cleared, she found that her passions were already rising again. She sighed, snuggling happily into his intimate embrace.

His fingers left her breasts, moving lower, until they brushed against the junction of her thighs. Gently, he placed his palms inside her legs. A soft, yet firm, pressure encouraged her to move them apart, and Jun did so, without hesitation, eagerly surrendering to whatever he had in mind.

She felt his fingertips brushing against her most sensitive place, and couldn't help the gasp that emerged from her throat. It was as if all that existed in the world were these incredible sensations coursing through her body. Jun felt herself melting into her lover's form. She hardly knew where she ended, and he began.

Carefully, he lifted her up slightly, and when he settled her down again, Jun felt the velvety softness of his maleness pressing against her soft femininity. Their skin rubbed together, creating a delicious friction.

Just when Jun felt that she could not bear this exquisite torture any longer, he slipped a finger into her passage of womanhood. Jun's breathing became harsh and ragged, as one finger became two, and two became three. It wasn't long before a rush of pleasure overtook her, sending her senses soaring as his lips claimed hers once again.

Jun's muscles felt like water, and she collapsed completely onto his chest. He withdrew his fingers, then gently turned her around, lowering her onto his raging length. As their bodies became one, Jun let out a sigh of satisfaction, realizing that this was what she had craved most.

She sat on his lap, her breasts crushed against his chest. His hands threaded through her hair as he captured her mouth with his, and they rocked back and forth, their flesh becoming one.

Jun had longed for the physical fulfillment she had achieved the night before, and she wasn't disappointed. She could barely hold herself up, instead leaning upon his body, requiring his strength to support herself.

As she approached her crisis, she felt him moving again, as he slowly laid her down on her back, then came to his own conclusion, just as she reached hers.

They lay still for a few moments, recovering from their shared experience, until he carefully lifted her, rolling onto his back, while still inside of her.

She sighed happily, laying her head on his chest, where she could hear his heart beating. She imagined that her own heart was throbbing in the same rhythm, and it lulled her into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning, filtered sunlight came into Jun's quarters, as various colorful fish swam by her window. She quickly discovered that her partner was gone, but this time, she had expected as much.

Yet, the ache of disappointment, at not knowing her lover's identity, was as strong as ever.

However, he had left her another rose: this one yellow, liberally streaked with red. Yellow: for friendship. Red: for passion.

It was the perfect combination.

As she contemplated the pleasures of the previous night, her bracelet beeped.

"G1, G2, G3, this is Nambu." came Hakase's voice.

"G3 here." Jun responded, and she heard Ken and Joe do the same.

"The Yellow Alert has been cancelled. It has been confirmed that the South Ameris riots were not caused by Galactor." the Doctor reported.

"I could have told you that, last night." Ken pointed out.

"I told you this Alert was a waste of time." Joe grumbled.

"Nonetheless, it is over." Nambu replied dryly. "You are all free to return to Utoland, if you wish."

"Thanks, Hakase." Jun said, ending her side of the communication. She knew that the Doctor was about to lecture Ken and Joe on their behavior, and didn't really feel the need to listen in.

How could such an ordinary conversation occur, after such an extraordinary night?

But, then, was it _truly_ extraordinary? This was the second night in a row. How many more nights would her mysterious lover come to her? There was no question in Jun's mind that she wanted these… rendezvous… to continue.

For now, though, there were no more answers than there had been twenty-four hours before. And while Jun craved answers, she was starting to wonder if she would ever get them.

Jun spent the rest of the day returning to the Snack J and cleaning, in preparation for the upcoming week. Hopefully, she would be able to open most nights, and recoup some of the income she had lost this weekend by being closed. Jinpei and Ryu were due back tomorrow, and Jun was glad that the Swallow would be helping her again. It really was a lot of work to run this place by herself.

Her white and crimson rose from the day before had survived, in a cup of water, and Jun placed it, with the yellow and red one, in a vase on the bar. Jun hoped that if her lover came in, he would see them, and know that she was thinking of him.

As afternoon gave way to twilight, Jun heard a knock at the door. Walking over, Jun was pleased to see that Ken and Joe had come to pay her a visit.

"Come on in!" she greeted them. "I was hoping you guys would stop by. I was just about to finish up, for the evening."

"Then, we arrived at just the right time!" Joe declared.

"You sound like Jinpei: allergic to work!" Jun commented.

"You wouldn't insult us so easily, if you knew that we had brought you dinner." Ken responded, raising a large paper bag in his hand.

"Oh?' Jun raised an eyebrow. "And I don't suppose you brought any _beverages_…"

"Well, we were hoping that you might be kind enough to provide us with a few beers..." Joe drawled. The Eagle gave her a soulful look, batting his baby blues at her.

"Uh huh…" Jun laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Well, at least you brought food. Ryu eats _and_ drinks up all of my profits. Let me see what I can dig up."

"I knew we could count on you, Jun!" Ken cheered.

As they had the previous night, they talked and joked, with no indication at all that this was anything out of the ordinary. At first, Jun watched both men carefully, to see if either one of them showed any sign of recognition, when they saw the roses on the bar. But they mentioned nothing, and she remained without any clue as to who the giver of the flowers had been.

They enjoyed the food, but unlike the other night, they limited themselves to one beer apiece. After they had eaten, Joe stretched out in a booth, with Jun and Ken sitting on the other side.

"So, Jun," Joe said slyly, during a lull in the conversation, "have you made your decision, yet?"

"Decision?" Jun was taken aback. Surely, he couldn't be talking about…

"The other night." Ken said, slipping his arm around Jun's shoulder. "We talked about it. Don't you remember?"

Jun looked over at Ken, trying to discern whether or not he was being serious. They had all been drunk, and Jun could hardly believe that they actually expected her to…

"You promised to choose one of us." Joe insisted, sitting up. "Two days, you said. And that's how long it's been."

"But…" Jun protested, "We were drunk… you guys were _joking_… right?"

The Condor did not back down from her gaze. She turned to see the Eagle staring at her intently.

"Just put him out of his misery, Jun." Ken said quietly. "Tell him that _I'm_ the one you want."

"You're deluded, Ken." Joe drawled confidently. "You'd better enjoy it while it lasts. She's going to choose _me_."

"You guys are insane!" Jun cried, tearing herself away from Ken and getting up to stalk across the room.

"Well, it's not like I haven't been accused of that before." grinned Joe, "But usually, the women don't mind."

"We're only asking you to do what you promised, Jun." Ken pointed out. "You agreed to make a decision."

"_You_ agreed to something as well!" Jun answered, relieved to find a loophole in their request. She walked back to the booth, to stand in front of both of them, her hands on her hips.

"You both agreed to give me a chance to learn about you!" she pointed out. "I need to know what you guys have to offer!" It was a stalling tactic, and Jun knew it. There was no way she could ever choose between them.

But… if she knew which one of them had been with her for the last two nights, _then_ she could choose. She would be willing to be with the man who had brought her such pleasure.

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Ken questioned her.

"Haven't you experienced enough of what we _both_ have to offer you?" Joe asked her, nodding his head slightly, to indicate the vase with the two roses, on the bar.

Jun's mind was awhirl with the implications of the Condor's words.

_Both_ of them…

_Two nights…_

_Two roses…_

_Two lovers…_

Jun looked at the Eagle and the Condor. They sat in the booth, gazing up at her expectantly, with smug expressions on their faces. They were enjoying her surprise, and shock, at what they had done.

Jun thought for a moment. Their revelation didn't make her decision any easier, yet they were both waiting patiently for her response. She collected herself, then placed both of her hands flat on the table, leaning on it as she spoke.

"I certainly _have_ learned a lot, these past two nights." she said quietly, making eye contact with both of them. "One of you is tender; the other is strong."

"One of you is relentless; the other, giving."

"One of you is fascinating; the other, intense."

"One of you is understanding; the other, demanding."

"How can I decide, Gentlemen?" Jun asked, pulling herself to a stand and raising her hands, palm up, in the air.

"I want it _all_." she declared.

Ken and Joe started at the Swan, and then each other, in confusion. This was _not_ what they had been expecting.

"So…" Ken asked, his expression perplexed, "What you're saying is…"

"_I want it all_." Jun repeated smugly, crossing her arms in a Condor-like pose.

After a long moment of silence, Joe spoke.

"I can do that." he offered.

Ken looked from Jun, to Joe, and back again.

"I can, too." he gulped.

"So," Jun asked slyly, "do we have a deal?"

"Deal." said Joe, admiringly.

"Deal." Ken croaked nervously.

Jun grinned. She turned, walking a few steps away from the table, then stopped mid-step, to look back over her shoulder. She smiled seductively at both men, then continued to walk away, her hips swinging invitingly with her every movement.

Slowly, Jun walked up the stairs, and to her bedroom.

Alone in the Snack, the Eagle and the Condor sat in shocked silence, wondering what had just happened.

Ken looked at Joe, and the Condor grinned challengingly at him.

They bolted from their seats, racing for the stairs, the Eagle a fraction of a second in the lead.

Swans were more predatory than they appeared, after all.


End file.
